total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Scarlett
Scarlett is well known amongst the cast, as she eliminates many in a subtle way, and reveals herself upon eliminating Shawn. Amy Amy notes Scarlett's intelligence as seen when she votes for Scarlett to be in the finale in Playa Del Losers. Beardo Beardo and Scarlett have an immense amount of interactions post merge, most being negative especially due to Scarlett and Samey also not getting alone. In Calling All Aliens, Scarlett advises him and Samey to be careful, eventually when she looses, Scarlett is extremely angry and tries to catch Beardo and Samey, she does eventually catch Beardo. In Hotdog Party, Scarlett greets Beardo and Samey but ends up spluttering out Beardo's name incorrectly, she reveals in the confessional Beardo reminds Scarlett of her deceased dog. Later, she accuses Beardo of hitting her, Samey and Shawn side with her almost instantly. Beardo protests his innocence, Scarlett runs off when Beardo said hurtful things about her, she returns however moments later, implying that she fears Beardo. Scarlett consistently uses Beardo's words and actions against him. At elimination Beardo, even in the bottom 2, still protests Scarlett is manipulating them and he tries to say that he is innocent, however no one believes him and he covers it up as a joke afterwards. When Scarlett is safe, Beardo protests. When Scarlett reveals her true nature, Beardo boasts about him being correct. In Pig Brawls and Waterfalls, Beardo targets Scarlett in the challenge, when he is declared out and Samey tries to have a friendship with Samey, Beardo is against it, throughout the challenge Beardo tries to warn Samey that she is being used, to no avail. Samey looses on purpose, causing Scarlett to win immunity, angering Beardo. During Samey and Beardo being in the bottom 2, Scarlett reveals she is not bald and that originally she used it as a ploy to cause Beardo's elimination, she reveals she values Samey's friendship more. Beardo and Samey argue about Scarlett, when Beardo is announced eliminated he stops the argument by running off, still believing Samey is being used. In Playa Del Losers, In the confessional she boasts that she eliminated Beardo and reveals that Beardo was transported to Playa Des Losers and cannot warn Samey anymore. Only a few moments after, Scarlett mentions Beardo trying to make Samey feel upset, however it fails. She then mentions she does not care about eliminating Beardo, she said that she simply wanted to one-up him one final time. Beardo does not vote for Scarlett, indicating he still holds a grudge. Dave Scarlett pounced on him in Happy Fourth of July!, and told him not to vote Max instead Leonard, due to him 'sabotaging' the team, it is presumed Dave did not listen as he was visibly disappointed when Leonard was announced eliminated. In Playa Del Losers, Dave votes Scarlett to win, possibly to side with Amy, who became his girlfriend. Ella Scarlett consoles Ella in Super Showdown, and they become 'best friends' Scarlett however made sure to hid behind Ella so she would get out, Scarlett acts as if she is shocked at her eliminated, but Scarlett even warned Ella that she would be voting her off, to which Ella was fine with. In Playa Del Losers, Ella holds nothing against Scarlett, and is visibly happy about her elimination, she is also happy that Scarlett eliminated Topher, making him come to PDL. Jasmine Jasmine voted Shawn off, due to him talking about sabotaging Scarlett, she did this in Hotdog Party. In Pig Brawls and Waterfalls, she votes off Beardo, to gain Scarlett's trust, believing her charade. In Playa Del Losers, Scarlett is the first to wonder where Jasmine is, moments after Jasmine appears Scarlett tries to cover up her evilness, and Jasmine appears unsure who to believe, Scarlett whacks Jasmine at the end of the episode and proclaims then enemies for drama. Leonard Leonard doesn't believe Scarlett when she says Sugar is off the island, Scarlett wonders whether he is lying in Happy Fourth of July!, during the challenge Scarlett kicks and shoves Leonard, they interact very negatively, Scarlett even causes Leonard's elimination, by lying to his team. In Playa Del Losers, Leonard votes her to stay. Scarlett questions if Leonard hates him, Leonard tells her to shut up, she reminds him it is for who to win, as opposed for who to loose (which is what she thinks he meant), she then insults him. Max In Bogus Barf Brunch, Scarlett dislikes how close Max and Sugar are getting. In Happy Fourth of July!, Scarlett hopes on Dave, commanding that he vote Leonard, in order to spare Max. Rodney In Hide And Go Stink!, Scarlett sticks up for Shawn when he finds himself in the bottom 2, saying that Shawn did more than Rodney, and when Rodney says she must be jealous, he is announced as the eliminate. When he moans about his "showmance" Scarlett yells to remind him that he must have other people he likes back home. In Super Showdown, Scarlett has no reaction to Rodney's return, but screeches at him during the challenge to dodge Leonard's throws, Scarlett is shocked that they lost the challenge due to Rodney. In Happy Fourth of July!, she constantly commands that Rodney keeps up with the rest of teammates, Rodney is happy that Scarlett won the challenge for them, soon after she reaches the top Rodney does so also. In Rise of Evil, Scarlett presumably mentioned something about Topher off screen, and when the alliance plan to vote off Rodney, Scarlett shows that she is not in support in the confessional, reminding the viewers that after Rodney leaves and the team looses again, one of the alliance members will go. During the challenge, it is presumed that Scarlett gave Rodney the idea to sabotage, as she questions, with a sinister tone, where the idea could have come from. Scarlett is saddened when Rodney is eliminated but bids him goodbye, when Chris reveals he miscounted the votes, Scarlett wonders aloud whether Rodney will return, to which he does indeed. In Hot Air Baboons, Scarlett kisses Rodney, hoping to distract and possibly eliminate him, this makes her alliance members, who are Shawn and Jasmine mad at her. Rodney is eliminated later that night. Samey In Calling All Aliens, she hides with Beardo and Samey and advises them throughout the challenge, eventually when she is caught, she tries to catch Samey, but fails, Samey spares her in favor of Sky when choosing who to eliminate. In Hotdog Party, Scarlett greets Samey and Beardo, she sets up a scheme and pretends that Beardo hit her, which Samey is fooled by, at elimination Samey is shocked at Scarlett's true nature. In Pig Brawls and Waterfalls, During the challenge, all begin targeting her, Samey reaches to her, and seems to establish a true friendship, Scarlett has seemingly stopped being mean, her and Samey converse, Beardo dislikes there friendship and is greatly against it, Samey then lets Scarlett win, creating a rift between Beardo and Samey. Scarlett is declared safe at elimination. During Samey and Beardo being in the bottom 2, Scarlett interrupts the ceremony to reveal she never did go bald and she takes off her bald cap, she admits that she did to get Beardo eliminated, but she values Samey's friendship a lot more, Beardo and Samey almost get into an argument, Scarlett tries to stop it. Samey and Beardo continue to get into an argument about Scarlett, Beardo never gets into the cannon, the disagreement escalates and it culminates in Samey beginning to sob as Chris concludes the episode. In Playa Del Losers, Scarlett reveals she is playing Samey in the confessional, she calls Samey an idiot, which Samey over hears, Scarlett lies and pretends it was a joke, she goes back into the confessional to say that she thinks Samey doesn't believe her, however Samey overheard a second time as Scarlett did not shut the confessional door before she began to speak. Samey realizes Beardo was correct and the two bicker, Scarlett realizes Jasmine isn't around, she asks where Jasmine is, then Jasmine appears, revealing her location, Scarlett uses this to her advantage and points out where Jasmine is, she calls Samey an idiot again while doing so. Later, Scarlett is safe with the most votes and sits back observing the tie breaker, she hopes Samey will go and constantly belittles her. Scarlett is delighted when Samey is eliminated, and expresses her joy many times. Sky In Drop Dead Dancing!, Scarlett asks Sky for dancing tips to which Sky reveals that she should relax and follow the music. Shawn In Hide And Go Stink!, Scarlett bumps into Shawn and calls him a friend, she suggests they hide together, Shawn thinks Chef has to tag them, and Scarlett believes him, however he is later proven wrong as he just has to find you. At elimination, Scarlett remarks that Shawn did more than Rodney and that he should stay as a result. In Super Showdown, Scarlett bumps into Shawn, she convinces him and tells him that she thinks Sugar is still on the island. Scarlett is first seen reading something in Happy Fourth of July!, when Shawn interrupts her and asks her what it is, she tells him it is her diary, Shawn speaks again, Scarlett snaps at him. Scarlett takes the lead in the challenge, she climbs with Shawn ahead. Scarlett manages to get ahead of Shawn. She however, is targeted, rocks are thrown at her, and Leonard even grabs her leg, Scarlett kicks Dave, who then holds onto her arm, luckily Shawn hits Dave, allowing Scarlett to win the challenge for her team. In Rise of Evil, Scarlett and Shawn are paired together for the challenge, Shawn wonders who Scarlett is voting off, she lies and says she does not know, when Shawn almost injures Topher due to thinking he is a zombie, Scarlett warns him, making him stop just before he injures him. When it is announced they got a perfect score on there course, she hugs him, she quickly lets go and apologizes to him. Both Shawn and Scarlett are quick to blame Topher. In Hot Air Baboons, Scarlett kisses Rodney, making Shawn mad at her for the remainder of the episode. In Drop Dead Dancing!, Scarlett reveals why she kissed Rodney and says that it was because of her crush on Shawn, she tries to ignore him for the remainder of the episode, and when Shawn asks to partner up, she refuses politely. In Hotdog Party, Shawn defends Scarlett against Beardo and sticks up for her, annoyed at Beardo, she compliments her running skill as the challenge is announced. Shawn later reveals he knows of Scarlett's nature and wonders how they should sabotage her, Jasmine at elimination lies and says that is the reason Shawn was eliminated, Scarlett reveals to Shawn she never liked him, at all and stirs the pot by lying saying that Jasmine was bribed to eliminate Shawn. In the confessional, Scarlett reveals she simply hassled Jasmine to eliminate Shawn, with bribing not being involved. In Playa Del Losers, Shawn votes Samey to loose, wanting Scarlett to compete in the grueling hard and scary finale challenge, he also remarks that her karma will be great. Sugar In Hide And Go Stink!, Scarlett tells Sugar she can hide in the trees to prevent her clothes getting dirt all over them. In Bogus Barf Brunch, Scarlett is annoyed at how close Sugar and Max are getting. In Torture and Terror!, Sugar hops out of the cannon, escaping elimination, Scarlett is the only one to notice this. In Super Showdown, Before the challenge is announced Scarlett tries to find Sugar, but fails. When Scarlett is declared out of the challenge, she cheers on Rodney but continues to try and find Sugar. In Drop Dead Dancing!, Scarlett tries to sight Sugar again, feeling that she is near, when Sugar is discovered, Scarlett boasts loudly. In Calling All Aliens, Scarlett is caught easily, after Sky is, she kicks Sugar in the face but fails to run away as she falls. In Playa Del Losers, Sugar is brought back in a straight jacket and she votes Scarlett to win. Topher In Bogus Barf Brunch, Topher ropes Jasmine, Ella and Scarlett into an alliance, Scarlett does not express her feelings to this until the next episode. In Torture and Terror!, Scarlett reveals to Topher she will not need an alliance, Topher questions her many times, Scarlett tells him if her merges she might ally with him, even when the challenge is announced he continues to pester her. Later, Scarlett is shocked at the twist as she was rooting for Topher to win the challenge. In Rise of Evil, Scarlett is not happy with Topher return but acts as if she is, presumably she mentioned to Rodney about Topher off screen. Scarlett gives Topher the details of the alliance, and makes sure Shawn is in included, she suggests that the alliance name should be Scarlett Fever, to which Topher takes a liking to. During the challenge, Scarlett asks Topher if he wants to lead, which prompts Chris to pick Topher as head chef, Topher ignores Jasmine suggestions, provoking Scarlett to stir the plot by saying Topher hates Australians. It is presumed that Scarlett gave Rodney the idea to sabotage Topher and the team, as she questions, with a sinister tone, where the idea could have come from. Scarlett is shown to be on somewhat good terms with Topher as shown when she stops Shawn from injuring Topher. When they loose the challenge, Scarlett blames Topher, but is happy about his elimination, before elimination, Scarlett spots Topher and remarks that he looks unwell, when Topher is cannoned she tells him to stay by a toilet, prompting Shawn to ask what she did do to him. In Playa Del Losers, Topher asks almost instantly upon arrival If Scarlett can hand him the money, Scarlett ignores him. Category:Everyone and Pages Category:Interactions